


Chill Out

by JPA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: IDK this was really hard for me to write, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Trans Male Character, kind of?, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: “Dude, are you on your period or something? Chill out.”





	Chill Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! I just finished writing this, like, 10 seconds ago! I've been wanting to post something for a while, but I've had a really bad case of writers block. This fic honestly is just something I wrote to practice writing dialogue (because I absolutely HATE writing dialogue and need as much practice as I can get). I've seen a few fics where Stiles was trans but haven't really seen any where Peter is, so I wanted to write one. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It all starts with one snide remark from Stiles to Peter—not that that was odd or anything. Stiles and Peter bantered quite often, and it was normal for things to get a little… heated.

So, yeah. Peter, even crankier than he usually was, is currently pushing some of Stiles’ buttons. That was an understatement, in Stiles’ opinion. It was more like Peter is repeatedly pounding on his buttons with Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer. Of course, that was the most unrealistic idiom in the history of idioms. Peter would never actually be worthy of wielding Mjolnir, with his track record and all that.

Peter growls at Stiles after the human starts to get into Peter’s space a little. It was rare for Peter to actually growl at Stiles, but it wasn’t rare for Stiles to answer an irritated growl with a snarky comment.

Words fly out of Stiles’ mouth before he knows what he’s even saying. Not that he’s too worried about it; despite the growling, Peter has an amazing amount of control, and Stiles trusts him to not get too angry at anything he ends up saying.

“Dude, are you on your period or something? Chill out.”

“Yes, actually.”

Already forgetting what he’d said, Stiles raises his eyebrows, “Huh?”

“Yes,” Peter replies, “I am on my period.”

“O…kay?” Stiles chokes out, speechless for the first time in his life. “Peter, are you alright? I know you don’t have the _best_ humor, that title obviously goes to me, but you’re usually funnier than that.”

Peter is silent as he stares at Stiles, pulling one of his signature bitchfaces—raised eyebrow and all. Stiles stares right back, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“You were joking, right?”

Peter sighs, “Unfortunately, I was not.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Stiles, ‘seriously.’”

“Like, for real?”

“Stiles.”

“Okay!” Stiles holds up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry! I’m kind of confused. How can you be on your period? You’re a guy.”

“Indeed,” Peter huffs, crossing his arms. “Menstruating happens to certain men, too, sometimes.”

Stiles’ mind reels as he looks at the older man. It takes an embarrassing amount of time to figure out what Peter means.

“Wait,” Stiles begins, an imaginary light bulb flickering on above his head, “are you trans?”

“You always brag about how smart you are, I assumed you had already figured it out,” Peter hums, arms still crossed. His bitchface is still carefully crafted, not showing his actual emotions.

Stiles knew, though, what Peter’s posture and facial expressions really meant. Peter was _nervous._

Neither of them say anything, stuck in an uncomfortable silence. It’s not that Stiles is uncomfortable with this newfound information, or even that he doesn’t know what to say in a situation like this. It’s just, he honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t known. Despite Peter’s attempts at being closed off and ominous, Stiles knew a lot about the werewolf, or, at least, he thought he did.

“Do you have everything you need?” Stiles finally blurts out, if only to break the silence. Immediately after the words leave his mouth, Stiles tenses and holds back a mortified groan. He has the urge to facepalm but figures he should try and not make a fool of himself even more than he already has.

“I’m not sure if I know what you mean, dear boy,” Peter huffs, clearly unamused.

“Don’t feel too bad about it,” Stiles sighs, “I’m not sure if I know what I mean, either.”

There’s a pause in the conversation, but it is not as deafening as the earlier silence had been. Peter is observing Stiles as if he were one of the frogs Stiles had to dissect last week in class. The look he was giving Stiles wasn’t as bad as that analogy, thankfully.

“Perhaps,” Peter starts, “were you asking if I needed… pads?”

“I… guess?”

Another pause, and then, “You _would_ be the type of person that would offer to buy me feminine products. I don’t know why I’d assumed otherwise, honestly.”

Stiles splutters, “Well, I don’t know! What else am I supposed to do? Give you a handshake and thank you for your service? Give you my condolences? You’re an old trans dude who’s menstruating. I’m an awkward teenager who, not even two minutes ago, thought you didn’t even know that the word ‘transgender’ existed.”

“I’m not that old.”

“Peter,” Stiles groans.

“You don’t have to do or say anything,” Peter says, now serious. “I hate to inform you that you don’t actually know everything about me, despite your mastered snooping skills. You didn’t know this certain thing about me, now you do. It’s simple, really.”

“You’re right, it is simple. It’s none of my business, either, but I think we’ve already crossed that line.”

“Indeed.”

“Stop saying ‘indeed.’ You sound like Deaton.”

A startled laugh escapes Peter’s mouth, and Stiles is just about to make a comment about how his sense of humor is _indeed_ the best, when his phone chimes.

It’s a message from Scott, unsurprisingly. When Stiles opens the text, he’s, again, unsurprised to see that he’s needed elsewhere. There’s an emergency at the school. Something to do with pixies? Great.

“That was Scott. Something happened at the school,” Stiles tells Peter with an annoyed sigh. “I have to go. Are you coming?”

“I think I’ll stay here, actually,” Peter answers, still looking at Stiles with a strange expression on his face.

“Suit yourself, zombiewolf,” Stiles says as he grabs his backpack and looks around for his keys. “If I don’t leave now, who knows what Scott would get himself into.”

Stiles realizes he’s just rambling, trying to keep things from reverting back to the earlier awkwardness. He’s failing, but he thinks he should get an A for effort. It’s not like Peter is trying to help.

Walking to the door, Stiles waves his hand in the air, as a sorry excuse for a goodbye, without looking at Peter. His mind is practically buzzing as he opens the door to the werewolf’s apartment, processing the information he’d just learned about Peter’s personal life.

Before he gets the door open all the way, Peter’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Stiles has one foot out the door, but he turns to Peter to look at the werewolf speaking to him.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! All my works are unbeta'd, so if I get something wrong don't be afraid to hmu and tell me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
